


Enciéndeme, or: How to Fly

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: Ohno convinces Jun that they should have sex while he's high.





	Enciéndeme, or: How to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! I wrote the messy, mostly-notes first draft of this years ago, and then the other day I heard [Becky G & Natti Natasha's "Sin Pijama"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEf423kYfqk) by chance and became so obsessed with it that it inspired me to finally dig this up from the depths of my WIP folder. Highly recommended listening if Spanish-language reggaeton pop tunes about smoking pot and having filthy sex are your jam, as they are mine. (["Goddess" by Chrome Sparks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkUIZ1vINsw) is the other thing I had on a loop while working on this, also highly recommended.)
> 
> Thank you to Phrenk for being a wonderful beta as always. <3

When Jun shows up on Ohno's doorstep, Ohno is already flying high. From the way Jun rolls his eyes behind his round glasses, Ohno knows he can tell -- but Ohno also knows he thinks it's cute. Jun thinks most of the things Ohno does are cute.

Ohno lets Jun usher him into the kitchen and push him down into a chair. Jun has a bag of groceries in one hand, and Ohno happily slumps over the table so he can watch Jun empty the contents onto the counter and begin gathering saucepans and utensils. "Careful," he mumbles when Jun begins dicing the vegetables. The comment makes Jun snort, and that makes Ohno laugh.

He lets his eyes droop closed and drifts to the rhythmic sounds of the knife hitting the chopping block, the meat sizzling in the oiled pan, Jun humming as he stirs and tastes and adds a pinch of spice here, a splash of cream there. Even with his eyes closed, Ohno can see all of it, in his mind, matching the sounds to things he's seen Jun do in his kitchen on other nights like this. He imagines Jun doing all of it in a frilly pink apron and can't hold back a chuff of laughter.

He doesn't even realize Jun has left the stove until he feels fingers run through his hair.

"What's so funny, old man?"

When he cracks an eye open to peer upward, Jun is smiling down at him. "I was thinking of you in an apron," he says. At the sight of Jun's raised eyebrow, he can feel his mouth stretch out into a grin like it's happening in slow motion.

Jun chuckles as he scritches the back of Ohno's neck, where the hair is short and bristly. When he presses a kiss to Ohno's forehead, Ohno feels it all the way down to his toes.

Once the food is done they take their bowls to the couch in the living room, where Ohno begins shoveling stew into his mouth and pauses only so he can laugh at the mindless variety show Jun put on for them to watch. At some point the stew runs out, but Ohno stays where he is, hunched over the bowl still held in his hands. He is utterly transfixed by the silly gags and the laughing voices on the TV, and stays that way until some point, endless minutes later, when Jun takes the empty bowl from him and sets it on the table.

Jun's smile, totally endearing and totally endeared, is suddenly the most captivating thing in the room. Ohno stares at it even as Jun tugs him closer, so that Ohno is reclining against him and Jun's arm is resting warm and loose around Ohno's shoulders. He continues to stare until a burst of laughter from the TV distracts him, but even as he watches the variety show hosts cracking up over a comedy duo's latest skit, his mind is lingering on Jun's smile. Jun's pillowy lips. Jun's exquisite kisses. Jun's...

The thought of Jun's masterful blowjobs hits Ohno like a wave, crashing into him head-on and washing over his whole body. His mind floods with images that all run together -- memories of things they've done before, ideas about what they could do later -- what they can do now. Before Ohno even makes the conscious decision to move, he finds himself leaning further into Jun, nosing the spot under his ear. Jun tightens his arm around Ohno's shoulders, and just that touch has Ohno's nerve endings all lighting up. He sneaks his fingers across Jun's thigh -- he's already imagining what Jun's cock is going to feel like in his hand -- but when he reaches the button of Jun's pants, Jun snatches his wrist and holds it up, moving at a speed that, to Ohno, seems downright superhuman.

"Satoshi," he says. A warning.

Ohno pretends he didn't hear it. He nuzzles at Jun's neck, nips at his ear, eases his wrist from Jun's grasp so he can reach again for his pants.

This time Jun takes him by the shoulders and pushes him away, holding him at arm's length. Now that Ohno can see Jun's face, he realizes Jun is totally serious.

"_Satoshi_," he says again. "We're not doing this right now."

Ohno gives a full-on pout that probably looks a little ridiculous. It feels ridiculous on his face. "Why not?"

Jun narrows his eyes. "You know why not. I'm not going to..." He glances around, as if there's anyone else to overhear, and stage-whispers, "_take advantage of you_." Ohno laughs and laughs, like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard, even funnier than what's happening on the TV, but Jun doesn't look the least bit amused. "I mean it. Not tonight."

Even when he's this high, Ohno can tell the difference between a Jun who can be persuaded and a Jun who's already made up his mind. He turns back to the TV and crosses his arms, resigned to not getting any action tonight. He tries to focus on the goofy comedians on the screen, but he can't stop thinking about it -- about how good it would feel to have Jun's mouth on his -- Jun's skin on his -- Jun's voice whispering obscenities in his ear -- and all that thinking is just making him horny and frustrated.

He gives up trying to fight it and excuses himself to take a shower. Jun lets him go without comment.

He's vaguely aware of walking down the hall and getting undressed, like he's watching it happen to someone else, but he snaps back into lucidity when the water hits his body. He gets a pump of conditioner in his right hand and braces his left against the shower wall, and is momentarily distracted by how blissfully cool the tile feels against his palm. He's fascinated by the way it gradually warms up from his body heat and the steam rising all around him.

Then he remembers. Jun's arm over his shoulders, Jun's lips quirked into a smile...

Tile forgotten, Ohno loses himself once again in all the ways tonight could have gone differently. He imagines Jun sinking down onto the floor and pushing Ohno's knees apart. He imagines Jun shoving the dishes off the table and bending Ohno over it. He imagines Jun fucking him until he can't talk or think or see straight.

It's the thought of Jun holding him down and slowly working in and out of him that finally makes him come. He swears he can feel the inexorable push and pull of Jun inside him even more than he can feel the grout of the tile under his fingertips.

Still, he thinks fussily as he shuts off the water, the real thing would've felt even better.

When he returns to the living room, Jun is gone. The TV is off, the kitchen is all cleaned up, and there's a message waiting for him on his phone.

_Sorry. Let's talk about it tomorrow._ ♥

Oh well. Ohno's not really upset; he knows Jun kind of short-circuits when he's blindsided like that. If he wants to talk about it tomorrow, they'll talk about it tomorrow. In the meantime, Ohno flops onto the couch and reaches for the ashtray on the table, fishing his lighter out of his pocket. Another hit before bed wouldn't hurt.

~

By the time ArashI meets up in the morning to go over the day's itinerary, Ohno has forgotten all about it. Jun, too, is the same as always, unapproachable until he's finished his second cup of coffee, perfectly professional after that. It isn't until much later, after they part ways only to meet back up in the evening for Shiyagare, that he brings it up as promised.

"Leader," he says. He's just dropped onto the green room couch where Ohno likes to nap before they start filming. Ohno squints at him as Jun wordlessly slips a warm to-go cup into his hand. Ohno perks up and gives it a curious sniff: roasted rice tea.

"I've been thinking," Jun says now that Ohno has his eyes open. "I'm okay with it. Last night I was just... caught off guard."

Ohno nods, sipping at the tea. It's lightly sweetened, just the way he likes it.

"We can try again if you want," Jun continues. "I just think it's the kind of thing we should discuss beforehand. You know, lay down some ground rules. Just in case."

Ohno can't help the way his mouth starts to curl up. Laying down ground rules has never sounded so exciting.

~

Their schedules are packed and unpredictable, but they discuss it in hushed tones during the small gaps in work and finally manage to set aside a night the following week. When Jun knocks on Ohno's door, Ohno is, quite generously, still sober.

"In case there's anything else you want to go over before we start," he explains. Jun smiles in the bashful way that means he's genuinely touched. Ohno feels pretty proud of himself, especially when Jun leans in for a kiss before he's even left the entryway.

Jun unpacks the take-out he brought while Ohno rolls a joint at the table in the living room. He finishes and sets it on the ashtray just in time for Jun to lean out of the kitchen and toss him a pair of disposable chopsticks still stuck together in their paper sleeve. He follows with two huge bowls of ramen, steam drifting up over the rims.

Ohno gleefully cracks the chopsticks apart and feels the happy anticipation of it tenfold -- watching as the thing he wants most moves ever closer, knowing something delicious is about to happen.

Jun sets the bowls on the table and takes a seat beside Ohno. "Remind me of the rules before you get started."

Ohno sits up straight, clearing his throat as he holds a hand theatrically to his chest, and begins to recite in an impeccable impression of Jun. "We check in every five minutes on the dot. You have total control over the proceedings. Nothing --"

Jun smacks Ohno over the head when he realizes Ohno is poking fun at him, but he's laughing as he does it. "Seriously!"

"I'm always serious," Ohno deadpans, still in Jun's voice, before Jun shoves him and he breaks character with a laugh of his own. "Okay, seriously," he says, normal now. "Checking in. You call the shots. Just standard stuff for tonight, nothing wild, no surprises."

Jun nods, a smile still tugging at his lips. "Good." He reaches, finally, for his bowl of ramen. "Go ahead if you want."

Ohno has a moment of genuine debate about what to reach for first, but he decides to start with a few hits off the joint. It'll make the ramen that much better.

He lights it up and takes a quick, experimental puff. The blend he picked out for tonight is nice and smooth, doesn't even make him cough. He takes a second, deeper hit and sets it back down on the ashtray before he reaches for his ramen and waits for the fun to start.

When he finally gets his mouth around that first delectable bite of noodles and pork, he can feel it starting to kick in. It drapes over him like a familiar blanket, making his whole body feel light, as if a breeze coming in through the balcony could pick him up and carry him away, and at the same time like he's grounded to all the things he's touching: the couch cushions under his thighs, the warm bowl cradled in his lap, the rough chopsticks perched in his fingers, the hot broth on his tongue. For a few moments he forgets Jun is even there -- forgets everything but the mind-blowingly delicious food -- but it doesn't take him long to remember.

Jun is watching him with a soft, fond smile. He's got his contacts in tonight, like he always does when he's expecting a round of boisterous sex, and Ohno thinks he can see a hint of laughter in his eyes. He reciprocates with a grin and dives back in for more soup.

By the time he's polished off his bowl, he's feeling so loose and happy that as he takes another few hits off the joint, he can't stop himself from blowing little smoke rings in Jun's direction. Jun clicks his tongue and waves them away, muttering "Rude" under his breath, but he's still got that adoring look in his eyes.

He really does think everything about Ohno is cute.

When Ohno sets the joint back down and relaxes into the plush embrace of the couch, Jun sets his own bowl on the table and says, "Tell me the rules one more time."

Ohno rattles them off immediately. "Checking in. You direct. Nothing wild."

"Nothing wild," Jun repeats. He shifts closer on the couch, subtle enough that Ohno doesn't notice until their knees are touching. "No matter how much you beg."

Something about the tone of his voice sends a pleasant shiver down Ohno's spine. "But Jun-kun," he says, "I like begging you for things."

Suddenly Jun is leaning closer with his whole body, getting in Ohno's space. He reaches up to grasp Ohno's chin, and then he's closer still, his lips brushing against Ohno's when he whispers, "I never said you _can't_ beg. Just that it won't work."

Ohno knew the kiss was coming, but it still makes him gasp and melt into Jun's embrace, their mouths never breaking contact as Jun holds him against the cushions and moves to straddle him. It's a good old-fashioned make-out, and everything about it feels incredible -- the almost ticklish glide of Jun's hands at the back of his neck, the velvety curl of Jun's tongue on his, the satisfying weight of Jun in his lap.

Ohno thinks he could keep kissing Jun like this forever, but there's a voice in the back of his mind reminding him that there are other things he wants, too. He trails his hands up Jun's legs, briefly distracted by the soft-knit texture of Jun's stylish, probably-way-too-expensive joggers, until his palms skim over the firm swell of Jun's thighs and his mind goes running in a different direction entirely. He keeps his hands moving up, traveling more urgently now, past Jun's dick, the shape of it unmistakable even beneath the thick fabric of his pants, and higher still. When he finally gets his hands on the waistband and pulls it down, he's too eager to be subtle or gentle. He just wraps his fingers around Jun and starts stroking.

The little jump in Jun's muscles, the soft "_Oh_" he breathes into the kiss, they feel like gifts just for Ohno. Jun isn't fully hard yet but is fast on his way, and Ohno is downright mesmerized by the shifting weight of Jun growing in his hand, the sounds that are drifting from his mouth now that he's pulled out of the kiss. Ohno drinks it all in, keeps working his fist, doesn't realize how quickly he's going until Jun reaches down to fold a hand over his -- not pulling him away, not making him stop, but slowing him down.

They go on like that, Jun panting against Ohno's shoulder as he moves his hips to the rhythm of their combined hands on his cock. Watching their hands move together makes Ohno feel like something inside of him is starting to simmer, like they could keep doing just this and eventually that simmer would boil and burn him up from the inside out, and that would be fine.

But Jun has other plans. With what looks like herculean effort, he tightens his fingers around Ohno's and pulls their hands away. He picks his head up off Ohno's shoulder and says, a bit hoarse, "Keep that up and this is going to be over before it even starts."

Ohno whines, "But I wanna."

Jun laughs as he climbs off of Ohno, back onto his feet, and adjusts his waistband. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance." Then he takes Ohno's hand and drags him up, turning him in the direction of the hallway. "C'mon, let's get more comfortable."

Even the short trek from the living room to the bedroom has Ohno feeling impatient, but once they're there, Jun doesn't waste time. He undresses Ohno and lays him down on the bed, starts kissing him again, starts touching him again. Jun's hands on his skin feel like hot silk, so warm and so, _so_ smooth, and Ohno wants to focus on them but is too distracted by everything Jun's mouth is doing to him. When he bites Ohno's lip, gentle enough not to hurt, Ohno feels it like a sunburst that makes his whole body glow.

Jun slowly works his way down to Ohno's jaw, to his throat, his nipples, his hip bones, and finally to his dick. The sound of a plastic cap snapping open startles Ohno out of his trance -- when did Jun grab the lube? -- but he forgets about it as soon as he feels that first gentle yet insistent nudge of Jun's fingertip. All at once, his universe contracts down to the slick slide of Jun's mouth and the white-hot pressure of Jun's fingers. There's no room left over for Ohno to do anything but feel, with searing precision, every millimeter of movement, each twist and push inside of him, each swipe of Jun's tongue. He floats in it, completely unaware of anything else.

Time pulses and dilates as it flows around them, only them, only the tiny world where their bodies meet.

Ohno has no idea how long it's been when Jun pulls away to ask him something. He's still lost in that small, intense feeling; he knows Jun is checking in, heard the words as Jun spoke them, but now he can't remember what he said. He nods anyway, keeps nodding as he feels Jun move up the length of the bed, his hands and knees creating dips in the mattress that Ohno can feel one by one.

Jun emerges into Ohno's field of vision, and suddenly the universe expands again. Ohno breathes out a happy sigh as he reaches unconsciously for Jun, touching his arms, his shoulders. His slides his gaze up to Jun's pretty eyes -- little shimmering universes all their own.

Jun is smiling down at him. "There you are. Doing okay?"

"Yes," Ohno says, and then, without thinking, "Kiss me."

When Jun graciously obliges, the taste of himself on Jun's tongue makes Ohno's toes curl. He gets his hands in Jun's hair and brackets his legs around Jun's hips, pulling him in close, not letting him sneak away even when he tries to reach for the nightstand. He must have managed to find what he was looking for anyway, because now the arm that was reaching out is pulling back in, working down between their bodies. Ohno loses track of it and focuses instead on kissing Jun and on the way Jun's hair slides through his fingers.

Then, what feels like minutes later, Jun's cock is nudging into him. Ohno gasps into the kiss and tries to keep going, but it's Jun who pulls away, leaning up on his arms as he pushes in, making Ohno feel it inch by inch, until they both moan as he finally bottoms out. It feels good, _so good_, and then he starts _moving_, and Ohno is seeing stars. He reaches out again, settling his fingers around Jun's biceps this time, and feels the way his muscles are tight and shifting under his skin as he thrusts.

It's perfect, and yet somehow Ohno wants more, infinitely more. The words tumble out of his mouth before he even thinks to say them: "Harder -- touch me -- anything --"

He doesn't know what he wants, and he knows that he wants everything. He can't decide. He can barely think.

But Jun doesn't give him any of it, not yet. "What did I tell you about begging?"

The mere thought of begging Jun in earnest makes all of Ohno's senses light up. He arches against the mattress and moans unabashedly, "Please, Jun-kun, please, _please_."

Jun still doesn't change his pace, but he leans down to silence Ohno with a kiss, and the shift in angle is more than enough; Ohno cries out against Jun's mouth and clings to him for dear life. It's like he can feel the way Jun is moving inside of him across his entire body, like Jun is setting off fireworks that pop and fizzle as they travel through his veins, making his skin buzz and his blood sing.

He keeps holding on and is only briefly cognizant of his nails digging into Jun's skin before Jun swats his left hand away, pinning it to the mattress by his head, keeping their fingers locked together. He lets Ohno's other hand stay where it is, but it's enough to give Ohno the illusion of Jun holding him down and fucking him relentlessly, and the image amplifies everything else he's already feeling. He tightens his fingers around Jun's and reaches with his other hand to grip the headboard, caught between and overwhelmed by the imagined Jun in his head and the very real Jun fucking into him now, making him feel so good he could cry.

He realizes with a jolt that he _is_ making noise, that the high, keening sounds slowly drifting through his awareness are coming from him.

Somewhere beyond that, Jun is asking him, "You doing okay?"

Ohno doesn't really hear him at first, so Jun slows down, gently grasps Ohno's chin to turn his face in Jun's direction. He says again, more firmly this time, "Satoshi, time to check in. Are you okay?"

Ohno feels his throat moving, but it's like he's forgotten how to speak. He nods instead, squeezes Jun's hand still holding his, but even through the haze he knows Jun wants to hear his voice. He finally manages to gasp out, "Don't stop."

When Jun grins and speeds up again -- his hips moving faster, harder than before -- the very last of Ohno's brainpower evaporates. All he can do now is feel what Jun is doing to him.

That's all he needs.

~

Jun lets Ohno nap while he cleans up, but when it's time to change the sheets, he pokes Ohno awake and drags him off the side of the bed. Ohno yawns as he trudges down the hallway and realizes that he's starting to come down, so when he's done in the bathroom he circles around to the living room and grabs the joint, the lighter, and the ashtray to carry back with him.

By the time he returns, Jun is laying out a clean blanket on top of the fresh sheets. Ohno sets his things on the nightstand, and together they settle in, Jun lying on his side facing Ohno, Ohno sitting up against the headboard. Jun watches in amused silence as Ohno lights up the joint and takes a long, satisfying drag -- but when Ohno moves to put it back in the ashtray, Jun leans up on his elbow and says, "All right, all right, let me get a hit."

Ohno exhales through a smile and passes it over.

Jun holds it gingerly between his thumb and forefinger and takes a puff, then another. A beat passes as he contemplates a third, and then he pulls the joint away to look at it with eyes that are open wider than before. He drops his head down, laughing into the pillows. Ohno can just barely make out a muffled "Oh, fuck."

Ohno laughs too, thinking maybe he should have warned Jun that this is the good stuff.

Jun doesn't seem to mind, though. He goes boneless against the mattress and reaches up to pull Ohno down for a kiss, mindful of the joint still pinched between his fingers. He makes a quiet, content noise against Ohno's mouth, then releases him, stretching his limbs out like a cat lazing in a dapple of afternoon sun. "Feels nice."

Ohno grins and takes the joint for one last hit before he sets it in the ashtray. "Mm-hmm."

They lie together and cuddle and giggle at stupid videos that they watch on Jun's massive phone, until some unknowable amount of time later when Jun gets up for "a snack" that inevitably turns into a full meal. It's kind of perfect, really: everything coming full circle as Ohno slumps happily over the kitchen table and mumbles at Jun to be careful with the knives.

But as he watches the smooth way Jun's bare shoulder blades move under his skin, the tantalizing way his pants hang low off his hips, Ohno realizes there's one last thing he hasn't gotten to do yet despite Jun's earlier promise.

Afterwards, when they're climbing back into bed, Ohno reaches for Jun before they've even finished getting settled.

"Satoshi." It's not quite a warning and not quite a question. Ohno catches his eye as he slinks his way down the mattress, and all Jun says is, "I already changed the sheets."

"Don't worry, Jun-kun," Ohno says, as sweet as can be. "I won't spill a single drop." He knows from the look on Jun's face that he's already won, but just to drive it home, he draws his mouth into a pout and adds, "Pretty please."

Jun's voice sounds a touch strained when he says, "Well, if you insist."

Ohno grins and gets to work. Now it really is perfect.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shake My Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072074) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface)


End file.
